


fading

by lgbtshark



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, Fluff, featuring tweets i made with all that i have left in my soul in photoshop, so much fluff!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtshark/pseuds/lgbtshark
Summary: Solar is a famous singer, Moonbyul is a famous rapper and dancer. A misunderstanding on twitter leads to a journey both would have never suspected. A interactive moonsun twitter au story.cross posted on aff.





	fading

 

Yongsun let out a loud sigh, rubbed her fingers over her head and closed her eyes. So, that didn’t went well. In fact, sometimes she regretted ever letter her manager convince her to get into this whole social media thing. Sure, connecting with her fans was a huge bonus, but Yongsun had the habit to impuls tweet her thoughts.

 

And getting into twitter fights she had no idea she was participating in.

 

 

Really, she had no idea that her fellow artist - who she by the way had never met in her life - just tweeted something that might suggest that there was some hot air between them. But in reality, Yongsun had just read a very offensive article who compared dancers and singers with business people and that art was just a hobby and nothing else. Singing was her life and she loved every minute of it. So naturally, she had to say something.

 

She pulled out her phone to call her manager Hyejin, just in case that she had to make a statement and to avoid further speculation from her fans and from the media, who were already full on writing articles and pulling ridiculous stories - from them both battling for the same men or that they had been spotted on the streets in a heated arguments, throwing their phones at each other.

 

Yeah, social media was a crazy place.

 

“What’s up?” A small smile formed on Yongsuns lips, Hyejins sleep voice never managed to make her smile.

 

“Have you been sleeping?” She snorted, not surprised.

 

There was a brie silence on the phone and a voice in the background.

 

“Sort of. Is everything okay?”

 

Yongsun paused for a moment, not quite sure how to answer that question.

 

“Have you been on twitter today?”

 

When Hyejin didn’t answer immediately, Yongsun simply guessed that her manager - and also best friend for a very long time - had opened her laptop.

 

A laughter, which sounded more like a snort in Yongsun opinion echoed through the phone and Yongsun rolled her eyes.

 

“I don’t think any of this is funny!” Luckily, no one was around to see her pout because that was the last thing Yongsun would need right now.

 

“Are you worried, Unnie?” Hyejin said, the smirk in her voice full and loud and Yongsun had the urge to roll her eyes. Why was she the only one who was actually worried?

 

“Yes I am! Haven’t you seen what they are already writing about me and her? I haven’t even met her at all and the media is already saying we are fighting about some man.” Yongsuns voice raised to an alarm rate and she heard Hyejin chuckle.

 

“Don’t worry about that. That’s just gossip and totally normal. Believe me, if there was actually a problem, I would have immediately called and told you.”

 

Her voice sounded so assuring that Yongsun immediately calmed down and proceeded to go through the twitter timeline. 

 

“Fine.”

 

“Are you pouting?”

 

“No!” Yongsun exclaimed but started laughing because when she took a hard look at the whole situation, it was actually kind of funny and she shook her head, a bit angered at herself for getting so worked up about the whole situation.

 

“Listen Unnie, if you want to feel better, you could always tweet at her or writer a simple direct message. After all, you are already following each other.” Yongsun could hear Hyejin eating in the background and for a moment, she was actually thinking about messaging her.

 

“I don’t know. That would be kind of weird, right? I mean, I haven’t even met or yet alone talked to her! And we’ve been following each other for ages.” Yongsun felt a wave of nervousness and she had no idea why.

 

Okay, that was a lie.

 

She may had never ever talked to Moon Byulyi, but she  _ knew _ her. In fact, she had had a big crush on the rapper for over two years now after watching a performance from her at an award show. Yongsun knew at that very moment, that she wanted to meet her, but also  _ never _ wanted to meet her because the singer was sure that she would definitely made an idiot out of herself.

 

“It is just an idea to calm you down a bit.” Hyejin voice was still full with sleep.

  
“Have I woken you?”

 

“Eh, kind of. But don’t worry about it. It’s my job to assure and calm you down, remember?” Hyejin sounded amused but also honest and Yongsun nodded to herself.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up.” The singer chuckled and it echoed through the phone.

 

“Listen, I’ve gotta go, we still have to prepare a lot for the album promo the next few months and I’m already way too late. But I just want to tell you one more time that there is actually nothing to worry about. In fact, I think this little misunderstanding will actually help us for the upcoming promo events.” Hyejins manager voice suddenly appeared and Yongsun smiled.

 

“Alright, thank you Hyejin. I appreciate this. You, listening to my rambling.”

 

“Hey, that’s what I’m here for, remember?” Yongsun couldn’t see hear, but she was absolutely sure that Hyejin had just winked and put on that confident smile she wore 99% of the time.

 

“I should let you back to whatever you were doing.”

 

“And you should stop worrying too much. Maybe tweet something that might suggest this little thing was all just a misunderstanding. Or try some of those memes you fans love so much. That always works like a charm. Gotta go now!” And with that, the phone line went dead and Yongsun put her phone down.

 

A look around her apartment let her eyes wander to the clock and she realized that it was already past 10 am and she hadn’t eaten anything today. Time for some breakfast.

 

While cooking, her phone vibrated and her out of curiosity she turned it on again.

 

It was a twitter notification.

 

Which, was very rare since she had only enabled notifications for people she follows. And honestly, even though she followed a lot of people in the music industry, she barely had any interactions with them.

 

So, she was  _ very _ curious.

 

She opened her phone and her eyes widened, her cheeks flushing red:

 

 

Yongsun was silent for a good minute. Unable to form words, she was just staring at her phone, her cheeks reddened and her mouth slightly opened.

 

Inside, she was panicking a bit. Should she tweet her back? Should she like or retweet it? Should she just ignore this whole thing and continue with her life?

 

Before she could make any decisions, her phone vibrated and another notification showed up again:

 

 

Yongsun felt her brain having problems functioning, because  _ this _ could not be happening right now. This would be just some weird, wonderful dream and she would wake up any second now. She closed her eyes and licked her lips. So. This was real. A real thing that happened. To her.

 

Moonbyul had tweeted her. Had called her beautiful. Begged for her attention.On twitter, for everyone to see. While never having met her.

 

Uncontrollably, she smiled and bit her lips. Screw it. She would answer her. Hyejin told her that she needed promotion. Maybe this would be a good way to get some more followers. Yes, that’s exactly the only reason why Yongsun decided to answer her.

 

Not because her long time crush at acknowledged her on twitter, told her pretty in front of the whole world. No,  _ that  _ was definitely not the reason. How ridiculous.

 

She let her finger wander over her phone keyboard, her lips pressed together, the smile still very much all over her face and she desperately tried to find the perfect reply.

 

Flirty, but not too much. Maybe she should add some smileys? A photo? Maybe just a simply emoji would do? With every second passing, Yongsun got more and more nervous and she felt pressure inside her building up. But then, she paused for a moment, took a deep breathe, deleted what she had written and started all over again.

 

Her heart was beating fast, to a rhythmus she still hasn’t figured out as she sent her reply to Byulyi:

 

 

After what felt like an eternity, Yongsun realized what she had just tweeted, and she quite literally threw her phone on her couch, trying to distract herself with her breakfast. But no matter how hard she tried, Byulyi wouldn’t stop roaming through her mind.

 

She hoped that she hadn’t make a complete fool out of herself and with every passing minute and no new notification, she grew nervous. She sat down at the table and just stared at her breakfast. 

 

When suddenly, her phone made the famous noise that made her heart beat faster. A new twitter notification. From Byulyi.

**Author's Note:**

> show this some love please :')


End file.
